


"I LOVE ILLYA..."

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Filk, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: MFU VALENTINE'S DAY FILK#2





	"I LOVE ILLYA..."

**Author's Note:**

> SUNG TO THE TUNE OF: "I LOVE PARIS IN THE SPRINGTIME; OH, THE FUN

I love Illya in the spring time  
I love Illya in the fall  
I love Illya in the winter when it drizzles  
I love Illya in the summer when it sizzles

I love Illya every moment  
Every moment of the year  
I love Illya, why oh, why do I love Illya?  
It’s just because he’s near.


End file.
